


Four times Lucifer was in pain while saying “Chloe” and the one time he was happy

by kanshou87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deckerstar Summer Exchange, F/M, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Near Death Experiences, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: Five instances where Lucifer called the Detective's name.





	Four times Lucifer was in pain while saying “Chloe” and the one time he was happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captndevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captndevil/gifts).



> Deckerstar Summer Fic Exchange for the lovely captndevil. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Shout out to @Nesosana for beta-ing this one-shot. 
> 
> This one-shot contains five parts which can be read together or separately

Never had the Devil been so afraid.

Terrified to the brink of madness.

“Lucifer…”

He cursed at his helplessness upon hearing the Detective’s weak voice over the loudspeaker. He took a deep breath, struggling to keep his emotions in check. This was one of those times that Lucifer wished he had his wings intact. He could have easily flown to save her without veering his car through traffic.

“Hold on, Detective! I’m on my way,” pleaded Lucifer as he shifted the convertible into high gear. He stomped on the accelerator, pushing the vehicle to its limit. He skillfully ran through a few red lights, ignoring the angry blaring horns from the opposite lane.

“Detective? Are you still there?” Lucifer inquired, trying hard to distract himself from the festering fear deep inside. His heart almost stopped when there was no reply.

“Det...Chloe?” he repeated.

Ten seconds of silence was all it needed to confirm his paranoia.

A lump formed in his throat.

_Oh...no…. Was he too late?_

“Bloody hell, can’t this thing go any faster?” cursed the Devil revving the engine reaches its maximum speed. The GPS indicated he was two minutes away from the designated location. Yet, it felt like they were years apart.

His breath hitched when he heard Chloe’s voice again. This time it was a few laboured incoherent words. It took sheer willpower not to lose his mind that instance when his partner broke down and cried, presumably from whatever pain that was inflicted on her.  

_Everything will be alright._

The phrase lingered on his tongue but he dared to not say it out loud. He would not give her false hope like what his father did to him. It would be too cruel to both him and the Detective. His suffering through his abandonment in Hell affirmed there is no such thing as a miracle. Millennia of unanswered prayers since his Fall was a testament to that fact.

Yet, despite that, Lucifer closed his eyes and uttered a prayer to the Heavens above, begging his Father to save the one and only person whom he truly loves.

…..

Lucifer flinched when the heavy metal door creaked open. His heart beat in trepidation hearing the sound of footsteps drawing nearer to him. Robbed of his sight, Lucifer fumbled around in the dark in search of his partner. Despite being restrained, the chains allowed him a limited range of movements. They were separated when Francis’s men ambushed them by surprise at the abandoned house they were investigating.   

After a few minutes of struggle, he finally found her. She was lying at the corner of the cell, not responding to his calls. Perhaps the chloroform she inhaled had yet to flush out of her system. He took her into his arms, wrapping the unconscious woman in a protective embrace. Calloused fingers traced the small of her back in circles, hoping to give the assurance she needed. The comfort from their closeness was short-lived as two pairs of unforgiving hands pried them apart at their captor’s command.

“If anyone of you hurts her, I swear, I will kill you this instant!” Lucifer shouted at the top of his lungs, eyes flashed crimson in anger.

Francis let out an amused chuckle. “Your empty threats won’t work on me, Satan. I’m protected by the Ancient Spell,” he replied. “Plus, you are in no position to make any demands.”

With a snap of his fingers, Lucifer was brought to his knees. One hand pinned his head firmly to the cobblestone floor. Francis circled him like a hungry lion, one finger casually tapping on his chin scrutinising his captive.

“Odd. You are different from what the Bible describes,” he remarked. “The Satan I know would be causing chaos on Earth, not playing cop with some human.” He turned to Lucifer’s  unconscious partner slumped against the damp concrete wall. “She’s a beauty,” commented Francis, levelling himself to her. His clammy palm cupped the frame of her face, turning it sideways for a better view. “Too bad the LAPD chose her. It would have spared her from the suffering.”

Lucifer’s heart almost leapt out of his throat when he heard water splashing causing her to yelp.

“Chloe!” he yelled her name before he could stop himself.

A moment of silence loomed as both men processed what had happened. Lucifer realised the gravity of his action when Francis broke into laughter.

“Interesting. Even after death, you are still at my tail, Decker.”

If only Lucifer could see the glint of madness in the other man’s eyes, it would’ve sent chills down his spine. Now that the cat was out the bag, Francis would stop at nothing to exert his revenge on his nemesis’ daughter. Worst, he was in no shape to defend her, let alone escape from their cell.

“Get her out of here. I got a bone to pick with her.”

Lucifer raged at Francis’s order, hands tugging frantically at his restraints. The force exerted on his bindings started to give way when Lucifer shifted to his Devil form, overthrowing Francis’ men. Francis panicked for a moment and opened fire. Three shots from his revolver went straight into his chest, puncturing his lungs. Lucifer fell backwards from the impact and wheezed in pain. If he had his powers intact, he could've easily numbed the pain. However, having Chloe near him stunned his regenerative ability.

“Chloe...” he uttered helplessly as darkness claimed him.

_Father, please keep her safe. I beg you._

……….

If there is any place that Lucifer hates more than hell, it’s the hospital. For humans, this was a place where the wounded sought help and the sick looked for hope. To him, however, it was pure emotional torture. Too many times he almost lost someone here, especially Chloe.

It frustrates him more than anything to stand here, behind the see-through glass watching helplessly as the medical staff raced against time to save the Detective. He knew Chloe’s visitation to the hospital was inevitable - given the risk that comes with her line of work but this time it was purely his fault. His hands balled into tight fists, pressing against the glass. If he had been more vigilant, he could have spared her from this painful ordeal.

He had been nothing but trouble since he started working cases with her. His rash and impulsive behaviour always got the best of him leaving Chloe to pay for the consequences. He trembled at the thought, what would have happened if the SWAT came one day later?

His partner was already in very poor shape when Dan found them. The injuries she received was nothing compared to Lucifer, thanks to his immortality. Blue-black blotches marred different parts of her body, sticking out like a sore thumb. She had a few lacerations on her torso which some had started to fester. Lucifer was scared for her life when her fever did not subside after three days. He was sure she would not have made it out alive if they were held captive for another week.

It was by dumb luck that the SWAT team located them, thanks to a vigilant elderly man. He discovered the culprit’s hideout during his late evening jog. He spotted two men hurled a bound Chloe into an abandoned house. A call was all it took for the LAPD to take down one of LA’s most wanted crime lords.

Lucifer’s guilt deepened at the sight of multiple IV tubes prodding her bruised skin. He could have prevented this misfortune - all of it, had he followed Chloe’s directives. The truth behind Lieutenant Marcus’ words dawned upon him. He was a loose cannon, a liability to both the force and his partner. More often than not, Chloe always ended up getting hurt because of his recklessness. Indeed, she deserved someone better. Someone who was more mature and reliable. A constant who didn’t play Houdini every time things went south. And definitely, someone who was not a celestial being. On that note, he stepped out of the wretched hallway, heading back to where he belonged.

Hell.

xxxx

The Devil pried open his swollen eye, trying to blink the double vision away. He hissed when his sudden movement resulted in a brief white hot pain in his torso. He looked down and saw a dagger protruding out from his midsection, hilt covered with his own blood. Poison from the blade had started to take effect. The chemical permeated his whole body, wrecking his bundle of raw nerves. Breathing became a chore as blood filled up his punctured lungs. As he was about to lose himself to the welcoming darkness, he was jolted awake by a thundering voice.

“I’m not letting you off so easily, Lucifer.” Harsh fingers gripped his bruised chin, forcing him to look at his tormentor. Baltazar donned a maddening smile on his disfigured face, eyes shined with unabashed bloodlust. Without warning, he twisted the dagger deeper, earning an agonised cry from Lucifer.

Seeing his former master bleeding like a dying pig humoured the demon. Balthazar was waiting for eternity to make his former King pay for his deeds. This pompous fallen angel did nothing to deserve the throne of the underworld, let alone ruling hell. The position that was forcefully taken away from him and later so carelessly abandoned. Long before Lucifer’s arrival in hell, Balthazar had been the supreme ruler of the underworld. All his subjects feared and respected him until the day when Lucifer came and usurped him from his throne. Until this day, his humiliating defeat left a bad taste on his tongue.

A few millennia was worth the wait. When the demon heard rumours that Lucifer left for Earth, he knew the window of opportunity had opened. Hell had plunged into chaos with the absence of the Devil. Balthazar gradually reinforced his position, reclaiming lands he once lost to Lucifer. Now his influence had reached all corners of this realm and Lucifer could do nothing to stop him.

Lucifer’s brief return to hell gave him an idea on how to exact his vengeance on the former King. Uriel's death gave Balthazar leverage over the Devil. He could design the perfect plan to break him now that Lucifer had truly sinned. His blood sang with glee, imagining the variety of torment he could experiment on Lucifer.

“Let’s see what else you have in here,” said the demon, placing his bony fingers on the Devil’s temple. Balthazar closed his eyes and projected himself into Lucifer’s mind. He sifted through fragments of memories, noting potential ones he could use as torture material. As he edged nearer to the corner of Lucifer’s mind, he spotted a gigantic double wooden door wrapped with heavy chains. Curious about what was behind it, he channelled his power to break the lock. Alas, it stood firm despite everything the demon threw at it. Balthazar was not going to give up. He could feel it...the thing hidden behind this door would be the Devil’s ultimate downfall. And he was going to have it, even if it took him forever.

Lucifer suppressed a whimper when Balthazar forced himself deeper into the former Lord’s mind. He was already weakened by the demon’s mental assault, trying to hold on to the last bastion of his sanity. If he were to be destroyed, he would let the precious memories perish together with him. Lucifer was not going to let this bastard defile the one thing he cherished the most. He mentally chanted his beloved’s name like a mantra, drawing new found strength from it.

_Chloe… Should you not see me again, know that I love you with all my heart._

Xxx

Lucifer stirred from his sleep at the faint voices in the background. He was confused when he found himself lying on his King size bed, all bandaged up like a mummy. He tried moving his limbs but they seemed to be dysfunctional at the moment. A slight movement on the mattress caught his attention. Lucifer blinked when he saw the Detective resting next to him. From the lethargic look and swollen eyes, he suspected his partner had spent many sleepless nights watching over him. As if she could sense him, Chloe roused from her sleep not too long after that.

“Lucifer..?”

Hearing Chloe uttering his name in her sweet voice brought tears to his eyes. Oh… how he wished this was real. Having her by his side one last time before he completely vanished from existence. He was sure his mind had regressed into a state of hallucination at this point. The endless torture he was forced to undergo caused him to create a coping mechanism. As with many times before, an illusion like this offered the Devil a momentary respite when he could not take the pain anymore. He would escape to his secret haven,  concealed deep inside his consciousness. A made-up paradise filled with fragments of his fondest memories creatively manipulated to offer him the comfort that he needed. Lucifer was surprised by how realistic the apparition felt. Maybe his death was approaching...

A pang of regret suddenly washed over him. He had left her for Hell, thinking it was the best way to protect her from further harm. Lucifer had abandoned her during her great time of need and it was something that Chloe could not easily forget. Perhaps, it was for the best, Lucifer told himself. With him being out of her life, there was nothing holding Chloe back. Unbridled by his presence, Chloe can focus on her career development and perhaps rise through the ranks with ease, given her excellent track record. She no longer needed to carry additional emotional baggage and constantly worry about him. His eyes burned at the thought of missing her when he’s gone. He cursed himself for his cowardice; too damn afraid of accepting his feelings and expressing them to her. Now that window of opportunity was gone, he resigned to bring that unspoken confession to the grave.

His musings were disrupted when Chloe’s palm came in contact with his stubbled face. He leaned into her touch like a starved man, relishing in the comforting warmth like a dry sponge. It had been quite some time since someone touched him without intention to do him any harm. Lucifer’s resolve crumbled when his partner lowered herself to kiss him tenderly on his temple. Her act of kindness struck a chord deep inside his abused heart. Had he not been in such a grave state, he would have returned her touch with equal fervour, drinking in her love that she so willingly gave. It hurt, even more, knowing that this beautiful moment was just a hoax.

“Chloe…” muttered Lucifer, a half-sob in his throat.

Calling her name was all he could muster in his delirious state.

“Yes, Lucifer. It’s me..” she responded with tears in her eyes.  Her nimble fingers combed his unruly hair, as she continued to whisper reassuring words in his ear like what he did to her many times before, whenever she was scared or deeply troubled. He took in each word she said with great hope, believing they were real even if they were not.

“I thought I’d lost you.” she said, wiping off an escaped tear with her sleeve.

“What?” answered the Devil in confusion.

“You were barely alive when Maze and Amenadiel found you.” Chloe paused, discarding the horrifying memory. She held his uninjured hand in hers. “The doctors said you’re one hell of a fighter.” Her praise was accompanied by another peck on his cheek. “Thank you for coming back, Lucifer.”

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Her words opened the proverbial floodgates inside Lucifer’s heart. All the pent up fear and insecurity came out in a river of tears, letting the fact sunk in. He was no longer trapped in that hellish place, fighting for survival. Instead, he was here in the arms of his beloved, crying his heart out like an oversized baby.

“I’m sorry for everything, Chloe. I don’t deserve you.”

“Don’t you dare say that Lucifer.” Chloe reprimanded him. She buried her face into the nape of his neck. “I can’t do this without you. Never, ever go where I can’t reach you again. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Chloe. I won’t.”

Lucifer’s mind went entirely blank when Chloe captured his lips with hers. He reciprocated the gesture by deepening the kiss, savouring the love that was severely due. This was the happiest day of the Devil’s life.

For the first time in a long time, Lucifer called out her name in glee.

“I love you. Chloe Jane Decker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share your thoughts in comments box bellow. Appreciate it:)


End file.
